Like Oil And Water
by Lost Queen of Egypt
Summary: Finished. Thief King Bakura thought he'd only use the tomb keeper, then dispose of him accordingly. But he's in for a surprise when he finds himself ... in a strange dilema: Falling in love? WARNING: May not be suitable for children! VIOLENCE AND CUSSING!
1. Chapter 1: Blood Sinks In Too Fast

Like Oil and Water

Chapter One: Blood Sinks In Too Fast

Bakura sighed with boredom as he looked at the sandglass. The hour was almost up. The tomb-thief sat up and looked at the door of the old inn.

_'Almost time ...'_ he thought bitterly. _'Almost time for the old bat to come flying in and feed me the pack of lies and rumors he's accumulated ...'_

Bakura grumbled silently while waiting. He looked back at the sandglass. It was empty.

Raising an eyebrow Bakura turned the sandglass and watched the sand begin to pour again.

_'He's never late ...'_

Then came the slam of a door opening and the whistle of the cold wind blowing outside. A shiver passed through Bakura as the cold air reached him and the cloaked stranged walked towards his table.

_'He's here.'_

The stranger sat down and took off his cloak, revealing his long, night-black hair and ivory complexion.

Bakura smiled when he saw his friend, "So what news do you bring me, Remus Khofra, Great Tomb-Robber and Sorcerer, Most Knowledgeable of the Black Heka Arts?"

* * *

Marik Ishtar pulled a pillow over his head as he heard his father's words. 

"Get ready, Marik! Today is the most important day of your life."

"No!" cried Marik, "I won't! I don't make me, please!"

Cazim Ishtar grabbed Marik's hair and threw him out of bed, "NOW!"

Shaking, Marik put his new robe on. He followed his father, sniffling.

_'I don't want to ... but I can't refuse ...'_

Then Marik saw Odion. He tried to run to his older brother, "ODION!"

Odion turned away from him and two nearby servants grabbed Marik's arms and pulled him to 'The Room', kicking and screaming.

Cazim Ishtar picked the knife up and looked at his son's smooth back. Just imagining Marik screaming and begging for mercy made him smile. He pressed the blade against Marik's skin.

Marik's back arched as he cried out and called for Odion and Ishizu, and for his father to stop.

Then it was over ...

Marik felt burning agony on his back, blood formed a puddle around his waist, and his throat hurt from yelling.

Cazim was laughing. Marik heard the laughter ... felt his blood boil. Then he was pulled onto his back. Cazim ripped Marik's clothes off, touching him ... grabbing him ... kissing him ...

Marik felt his father try to force into him and the last thing he remembered was catching sight of the Rod.

* * *

Remus laughed, his black eyes twinkling, "Please don't call use my old title!" 

Bakura smiled, "Oh so you let the pin-headed King call you that and not me!"

"You know I'm not his sorcerer any more!"

"Yes I do. And I also know you were his best and favorite ... why'd you rebel?"

"He wouldn't let me ... do something. Anyway! I found out something you might want to know ... the Ishtars are initiating some kid today."

"Kid? Hmm ... for once what you say intrests me."

"Yeah ... he's not really that much of a kid ... he's around fourteen or fifteen or so ... he was late for it. It was all his sister's fault, I heard."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Whatever. All we need is an initiated Ishtar. He'll do just fine."

Remus looked at Bakura in the eye.

Bakura sighed, "You want me to go and get him ... now!"

Remus nodded slowly, a curious smile on his face.

Bakura frowned, "Stop acting like I'm retarded!"

Remus smiled and leaned over to kiss Bakura, who turned away, "No Remus ... how many times do I-"

"I know, Bakura! You belong to no one ... yeah, yeah ..."

Bakura stood up and walked out the door. Remus sighed and watching him go.

_'Why not ... huh Bakura? I'd treat you right ... why not?'_

Bakura rode to the Ishtar Tomb, which he'd been shown by Remus ever since he was five. He looked at the abandoned well and got off his black horse, Ebony.

He walked over to the doors and pulled them open with a sigh, "Alright ... here we go."

It was dark inside. Too dark, too cold, too quiet. Maybe Remus had set a trap for him. Maybe the Ishtars knew he'd be coming. Mabe he'd be walking into his death as soon as he opened the door to the room. But he opened it anyway.

The door led to a hallway. Here things started getting intresting. He heard something ... crying ... sniffling ... a boy's voice.

Bakura rolled his eyes as he got to the door which led to the crying boy. He slowly opened it and peeked inside.When he did he almost wished he hadn't.

The walls were bloodstained. A woman was on a table cut open, her heart ripped out. A man was cut in half and lying in a puddle of blood. And there was another man who had also been ripped open and skinned alive ... the boy was naked and hugging him and crying.

But what caught Bakura's eye was the Millennium Rod lying a few feet away from the boy.

Bakura walked towards it. The boy gasped and grabbed the Rod, holding it close to his naked body, "No you don't!"

The thief walked up to him, "Give it to me now or else."

"I WON'T! Daddy wouldn't want me to! DADDY! Who did this to you!"

Bakura's eyes traveled over the scene again, "From the looks of it ... you."

Marik stod up and tried to punch Bakura, "How DARE you!"

All he managed to do was whirl into the thief's arms. He clung onto the tomb-robber and burst into tears, "I killed my daddy!"

Bakura almost started laughing. He punched Marik, "Act like a man will you!"

But, accidentally, he punched the boy too hard and sent Marik crashing to the wall. Marik was unconcious then.

Bakura grumbled and walked to the boy, "I can't believe this stupid boy."

He picked Marik up roughly and dragged him out.

"I can't believe this ... you better be good enough ..."

* * *

A/N: Once again the Lost Queen of Egypt strikes! Well, what do you think? Definite Delete? Or continue! R&R and tell me what you thought of when you read this new ficcie. 

R&R PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2: Do Whatever It Takes

Like Oil And Water

Chapter 2: Do Whatever It Takes

"Remus Khofra, you big liar! He is not a BOY! And he was all alone, stupid!"

Remus looked up from his scrolls, "What are you talking about?"

Bakura threw Marik's limp body onto the table, Remus' eyes widened, "Cover him, mind you! Why is he all naked anyway!"

Remus looked at Bakura suspiciously.

Bakura snorted, "Hell no, Remus! And I'm not giving him MY cloak!"

Remus looked over the boy, "I'M not giving MY cloak ... but ... mind you, he's okay looking ..."

Bakura turned him over, exposing his back, "We got him ..."

Remus nodded, "Yes defintely an Ishtar ... Good, so now, where are you going to put him?"

Bakura grinned, "No Remus ... where are YOU going to put him?"

"No way! Anyway I'm not staying tonight ... gotta go find something out ..."

"Don't be that way Remus! I don't want this stupid brat!"

"I'll be back sometime ... see ya."

Bakura crossed his arms and looked at the naked boy, srawled on the table in disgust, "Gosh wake up!"

Bakura shook Marik hard, causing him to fall off the table. He woke up with a start, "WHAT!"

The thief rolled his eyes, "Finally! GODS! I was begining to think you were dead. Well ... I was actually HOPING you were dead."

Marik looked at the floor at those words. Bakura sighed exasperatedly, "HURRY UP! Get up off the floor, stupid!"

Marik covered his ears, "STOP IT!"

Bakura grabbed Marik's hair and pulled him up, "Damn you stupid! I said get up!"

Bakura dragged Marik through the hall and up the stairs. Many people who were also staying at the Red-Land Inn stared at them, but most were used to this sort of thing and ignored them. Bakura finally reached the door of his room.

He reached into his shirt and took out a key that hung on a golden necklace. The thief took off the necklace and unlocked the door. He flung it open and threw Marik inside. After closing the door and lighting the many candles, torches, and oil lamps, Bakura looked at Marik, who was huddled in a corner crying.

"Man, shut up! You act like a three year old girl! Like a very STUPID three year old girl!"

This made Marik cry harder, "Why won't you shut u-"

Marik finally looked up, "Why won't you stop being mean to me! WHY! You don't even know me! You shoulda left me to die instead of bringing me with you!"

Bakura stayed silent, "I didn't ... mean it like that ... I mean ... I didn't know it would sound so mean ..."

"Well it does!"

Marik looked so pityful, naked, and crying in his corner, Bakura felt sorry for him. He walked over to Marik and got on his knees in front of him, "Okay ... I'll stop, but only if you tell me about yourself. Deal?"

Marik shrugged and Bakura nodded, "What's your name? Is it Marik Ishtar?"

Marik nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "You looked younger ... much younger. And ... what's on your back? Is it really the spells of the gods?"

Marik nodded, "Your turn. What's your name, age, and why'd you bring me here!"

Bakura sighed, "My name is Bakura Ryou. I'm seventeen and I ... didn't want to leave you to die."

Bakura smiled at his own lie. But Marik looked up a him with a weird expression, "Why not?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you save me?"

"W-well ... see ... you looked so ... so ..."

_'Pityful!'_

"... alone ... and scared ... and helpless ..."

Marik leaned closer to Bakura, "Really? Is that all?"

Bakura leaned backward, as if trying to get away, "Yes ... it ... is ..."

He could see the tears cliging to Marik's eyelashes, he was that close. He could smell the blood and sweat ...

"SHOWER! BATH! You've GOT to take a bath ... I mean ... you must be ... very ..."

Marik nodded, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

Marik rolled his eyes, "THE BATHROOM!"

"Oh!" Bakura stared at him, "What bathroom!"

"You know ... with a bathTUb ... to take a BATH!"

Bakura frowned, "Oh no! We don't take our baths with a bathTUB! We use the river ..."

It was Marik's trun to stare, "W-what river ...?"

"Duh! What river do you think! The Nile stupid!"

Marik's eyes widened, "WHAT! That's insane! People can see you and ... there's crocodiles and hippopotamuses and the water is yucky!"

Bakura said nothing and grabbed his arm, "Let's go ..."

"WHAT! NOW!"

"Yes now ... "

"BUT IT'S NIGHT! IT'S COLD!"

"And no body can see you which would be the point."

"Oh ... right ..."

Bakura dragged Marik to the riverbed. The boy was shivering by now and scared. Bakura shoved him into the water.

"AH! COLD! What'd you do that for!"

"Because I knew it'd take you forever to work up the courage to get in ..."

"You didn't have to push me in!"

They were interupted by the sound of hoofbeats. A moment later Remus was there, on his horse.

Bakura frowned, "I thought you said-"

"I forgot some papers and had to return ... so you're washing your manwhore?"

Marik looked at Bakura reproachfully but said nothing, he busied himself covering his exposed parts with nearby reeds and plants.

Remus laughed meanwhile and leaned over to whisper into Bakura's ear, "Do whatever it takes ... to get what we want ..."

Then he swiftly kissed Bakura on the cheek and rode away. Bakura stared after him hatefully. Then the white-haired boy turned to Marik who was sitting on the edge of the river making circles in the water.

The thief sat next to him, "What's wrong? Water's still too cold?"

"Are you his boyfriend?"

"What!" Bakura was completely caught off guard by that question.

"That guy on the horse ... is he your boyfriend ...?"

"Oh Remus! No! No ... why?"

Marik shrugged, "I ... well I ... I was just wondering."

**'Do whatever it takes ... whatever it takes ...'**

"Why? Do you like me?""

Marik blushed and shook his head.

"Okay, well if you do let me know. I'm single and looking ..."

_'That sounded SO corny ... ugh ...'_

Yet Marik believed every word. He felt happy inside, while Bakura laughed his head off.

* * *

A/N: And so begins Bakura's 'flirting'! Mehehe! I'm totally obssessed with this couple. "sigh" Oh well, R&R PLZ! 


	3. Chapter 3: De Nile A River In Egypt

Like Oil And Water

Chapter 3: De Nile- A River In Egypt

Bakura sighed and pushed Marik towards the river again. "Hurry up, I don't have all day."

Marik nodded slowly, "Alright ..."

He shivered as he got into the river again. He started bathing. Bakura watched him with intrest as the boy used as little water as possible. A wicked idea formed in his mind.

He walked over to Marik and splashed water on him, "Boo!"

Marik screamed and slipped and fell into the deep end. Bakura lept into action and caught his wrist, pulling him back to safety, "It's okay. I got you."

Marik slipped again on the rocks and fell onto Bakura's chest. He blushed and quickly pulled away, "I'm so sorry!"

Bakura grinned, "Oh come on! That was too obvious!"

"What! I did NOT do that on purpose!"

Bakura laughed, "For suuuuuure!"

"I didn't! I swear! You're the one who pushed me so then you could save me!"

"That is NOT true! I'm not that desperate!"

"Well neither am I! You're the one looking at me when I'm taking a bath!"

"Listen you, I've seen you naked already, and trust me there isn't much to see."

Marik gasped and looked embarassed, "That ... that isn't true."

"Oh please-"

"Stop it!"

Marik hid in the water, "You're so ... mean ..."

"I was just joking!"

"Those jokes hurt me!"

"Okay ... okay. I'm sorry. Maybe I can help you wash your back?"

Marik shrugged and Bakura hid behind some Papyrus reeds and undressed. He let Marik have a good look at him before slipping swiftly into the Nile.

Marik was left shocked and staring, "Ba-Bakura ...?"

"Yes Marik?"

"Why are you coming in!"

"To help you, stupid!"

Bakura grabbed Marik's shoulders and slowly rubbed them, moving down to his back.

_'I can't believe he fell for it ... now ... what does this say ...'_

Bakura's eyes widened, "I don't know this script!"

Marik frowned and turned around, "Why are you trying to read it!"

"I was just curious ... wait."

Bakura noticed the water around Marik. It was red. "Turn around, I think your back is bleeding ..."

"What!"

"Just turn around!"

bakura whirled Marik around and saw the scars seeping a lot of blood from them, a puddle was quickly forming and mixing with the water, "Oh gods ... let's get going ... we need to stop the bleeding."

Marik suddenly felt dizzy and fell backwards.

Bakura caught him, "See! Do you want to die!"

Marik slowly shook his head.

"Then let's get going!"

Marik nodded and swayed unsteadily, but put a hand on Bakura's arm to steady himself.

Bakura got out and quickly dressed, leaving his cloak for Marik. He turned to the boy and held his arms out, "Come here."

Marik reached out to grab Bakura's shoulders and pull himself up. Bakura grabbed Marik's waist and pulled him up, though.

Then he wrapped Marik up in his cloak and picked him up and carried him, "Just relax ... okay? You'll be okay, I got you."

Marik nodded and soon fell asleep in Bakura's arms. Bakura felt good that Marik was in his arms.

_'As long as he's here he might as well do some good, like keep me warm. But, I can't get too attached. Remus says we need him for something ... so I just have to keep this act enough to use him to get what we want ...'_

Bakura wanted to deny all the mixed feelings in his heart. But an annoying voice in the back off his head prodded at him.

_'He's cute when he's sleeping ... wait! NO! He's ugly ... he's ... okay, he's not ugly. But not cute either! ARGH! I'm going insane!'_

Thankfully, Bakura and Marik reached the Red Land Inn soon after. Bakura quickly opened his door and walked in. He threw Marik on the bed. The boy woke up with a scared cry.

"Hey! What happened! Where am I! Why is it so dark!"

Bakura grinned as he found the bandages in his bedside table. He slowly sat on the bed next to Marik and wrapped his arms around Marik's waist, "Shh ..."

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"It's ME stupid! Now hold still."

Marik didn't move at all. Bakura warpped bandages around Marik. Listen ... tommorow we can go out shopping or something. Then I'm going to show you the best places in Egypt! You'll love it!"

Marik frowned, but ofcourse Bakura couldn't see it, "Is ... it ... a date?"

Bakura blushed, but ofcourse Marik couldn't see it, "Sure why not."

He tried to regain his cool, "After all ... why waste such a beautiful day as tommorow if it isn't spending it with you?"

It was Marik's turn to blush, "Alright ... I look forward to it!"

Bakura hugged Marik's now naked body to his own fully clothed one. He pushed Marik onto the bed and still held him close. Without noticing he whispered, "I think I like you ..."

Marik tensed, "Really?"

Bakura tensed as well.

_'Oh shit!'_

"I ... think I do ..."

"Only THINK!"

_'Double shit ...'_

"No ... I do know ... and I do love you ... you're my first love, you know?"

"Really! Mine too ..."

Bakura frowned, "But ... weren't you bethrothed to someone?"

Marik nodded, "My sister ... but that's just nasty."

Bakura laughed, "Alright ... then, goodnight. Tommorow's going to be a nice day ... but very tiring."

"Alright Kura ..."

And Marik slept while Bakura felt sickened with himself and wondered why he couldn't deny what he'd just said.

* * *

A/N: Okay, me again! Are you wondering why all the chappies are so short? See, this ficcie isn't going to be one of mey 16-20 chapter fics. "wink" But it'll still be good right? Oh one more thing. My computer freezes every time I try to read a chapter of you guys' stories! "kills comp" So ... if you reaaaaaally want me to read ur ficcies "prays" send them to my E-mail address! Plz! I want to reaaaaad! My stupid COMP! Okay, send them here: Thanx! 

Oh yeah, R&R PLZ!


	4. Chapter 4:Mine

Like Oil And Water

Chapter 4:Mine ...

Morning came quickly, too quickly for Bakura. Marik on the other hand rose quickly, wrapped the cloak around his waist, and walked to the small water closet. There he cleaned his teeth with a reed and salt. He splashed his face with a little water from the big pitcher of icy water near the toilet and walked back to the bed.

The thief was still snoring. Marik poked him gently. Then again not so gently. Then Marik shook him gently. Then again not so gently. Marik sighed and frowned.

"BAKURA! WAKE UP!"

"He won't waked like that, " said a voice from the floor next to the door.

Marik jumped when he saw the black haired man, "WHO ARE YOU! What do you want!"

"My name is Remus Khofra. I am Bakura's boyfriend."

At that Bakura sat up, fully awake, "You are not!"

The white-haired boy grabbed Marik's waist and pulled him close, "How dare you, Remus!"

The thief secretly sent him a warning glare that spoke clearly of the situation.

Remus smiled inwardly, "Ah ... I see. I like games Bakura ... I do ... you cannot fool me ... I see through your little charade. Have a nice day."

With that Remus stormed out leaving both boys surprised. Marik sighed and walked over to the windown and pulled them open. The sun streamed in and Marik squinted for a second, before his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the light and he looked out to the glorious Egyptian morning.

Marik gasped, "So many people!"

Bakura stood up and walked to the bathroom, "Yeah ... there is. Speacially since this Inn is at the mouth of a bazaar."

"A BAZAAR! I've never been to one before!"

Bakura almost laughed at Marik's enthusiasm, "No? Why not-"

"I lived underground, remember?" Marik's voice grew cold and it had a hard edge in it Bakura didn't like.

"Well, let's get going."

Marik nodded and started walking out. Bakura quickly rinsed his mouth and followed, his hair still touseled.

"Marik? Are you angry at me?"

"Me? Nah ... you just ... reminded me of my previous life and ..."

Bakura hugged Marik from behind, "Time to forget that ... okay?"

The thief took Marik's hand in his and led him out to the bazaar. Marik's eyes widened at seeing so many people in one place at once.

"Wow! This is so big! I've read about bazaara in books but I've never-"

Marik caught sight of a stall selling Duel Monster Cards. "Whoah!"

Bakura reached into his pant's pocket and produced a deck. "Don't you have one?"

Marik shook his head, "Wasn't allowed ... "

"I see. You can pick out which ever ones you wish."

Marik's eyes lit up, "REALLY! Ooh! I want this one! Humanoid Slime! Slime Token Machine! Jeroid, Drillago, Makyura the Destructor! Cool! Humanoid Worm Drake, Lava Golem, Nightmare Wheel!"

And Bakura looked at him, smiling at the boy being so happy, as Marik built his deck at random, picking the cards that had pictures that appealed to him.

Soon he was finished and the thief payed the amount due in a few gold coins and some spare rubies he'd stolen from the next stall's 'cashier' which consisted of a wooden box.

Then he steered Marik past the animal sellers, snake charmers, various food sellers, drink sellers, and candy stores to a big stall covered in beaded ropes and silks. Bakura pushed past the cloth covering the entrance and looked at the flamboyantly dressed man sitting crosslegged on a stool chatting with a woman who was holding various linen dresses.

The tomb-robber had to only clear his throat and the man was upon him in an instant.

"Is it true? 'Tis Bakura come to grace us with thine presence! Where has thee been! Hadst the sand swallowed my boy up, wondered I!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Ali, shut up. I want clothes for him ..."

Bakura pulled Marik, who was scared of the blue-haired man dressed all in red and orange skirts and purple and pink vests, close and smiled, "This is ... My Marik."

"Ast! Thee is quick to change thine mind! Hasn't thou Remus to love?"

Bakura immediately grew angry, "I never loved Remus!"

Marik felt a twinge of happiness when he heard those words.

Ali, on the other hand looked shocked, "Thee looked happy with Remus! He hast been practically thine father all these years!"

Bakura nodded, "Which is why I don't want him as anything more. I wouldn't have sex with my father."

The thief froze as he saw Marik tense and blush crimson. He too blushed while Ali clapped his hands together and bustled around picking various cloths and silks and linens. He placed the articles of clothing on a small table next to a mirror and grabbed Marik's arm, pulling him up onto the stool.

He poked and prodded Marik until Bakura slapped him on the head, "Stop getting frisky Ali! Just get him clothes!"

Ali nodded and whipped Bakura's cloak off Marik's waist. Marik reacted instantly and covered his crotch. Bakura also reacted quickly, grabbed Marik off the stool, and shielded Marik with his won body,

Anger flashed in the white-haired boy's eyes, "ALI!"

"Forvige me thy greatness! I had no knowledge of-"

"Shut your trap and get him what he needs!"

Ali motioned to a box and Bakura led Marik to it.

Soon Marik was back on the stool. This time, he had on black silk boxers.

Ali sighed as he brought out black pants similar to Bakura's. Then he brought out a tight sleeveless lavender transparent shirt. Next came the black and gold netted shirt and then the royal purple cloak.

Ali cheered, "Purple brings out the color of thy eyes most beautifully!"

Marik looked into the mirror, "Cool!"

Bakura was staring at him, "Wow ... it does make a difference how you dress ..."

Marik pouted, "Hey!"

"I'm only kidding stupid!"

"Don't call me that ..." Marik looked at the floor saddened.

Bakura reached in his money bag for a few gold coins to pay for the clothes. Then the thief grabbed Marik's hand and they walked in silence for a few moments.

After a while Bakura moved behind Marik swiftly and clasped a necklace that had a golden dangly thingy that matched his golden earings.

Marik gasped as he looked at the necklace, "Bakura?"

"Don't thank me. I found it near the Duel Monsters stall."

"FOUND it?"

"Okay fine, no. I stold it, but I won't tell if you won't."

Marik giggled and was taken by surprise when the taller of the two grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Nile.

Marik's eyes widened, "What are you doing!"

"You'll see."

Marik was led to a dock, where a riverboat, a fellucca, was soon to leave. To his surprise Bakura helped him into it and got in himself. They walked to the side of the boat where they could watch the Nile as the fellucca started sailing.

Marik watched, eyes wide as crocodiles and a hippoppotamus swam close to the boat, taking no notice of it.

"This is so cool!"

Bakura smiled and sat on one of the couches that were placed near the side. He pulled Marik to sit on his lap.

"It is ... isn't it. Any time now ..."

Marik frowned, "What?"

"That."

Bakura pointed to the various monuments that lined the sides of the Nile; the pyramids, the sphinx, the temples.

Marik grinned, "Cool!"

_'Yeah yeah, stupid brat ... keep eating out of my hand ...'_

* * *

A/N: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Even I'm freaked out by this chappie. "sweatdrop" 

Okay, R&R PLZ!


	5. Chapter 5: A Special Place

Like Oil And Water

Chapter 5: A Special Place

Marik's eyes sparkled with excitement as he looked over at the bedouins tents, "WHOAH! So many camels! I want to ride one some day!"

Bakura smiled, "We will ... we will."

"GREAT! Hey Bakura ... what are those brown tents near that big rock. And why do people keep dumping stuff into the river?"

"Those are the embalmer tents. They make mummies in there."

Marik shivered, "Ugh, I hate the dead."

"Why?"

"I don't ever want to die ..."

"Why not? What if you ever get tired of living?"

"Never! I'll never get tired of living because I'm going to live my whole life with you!"

Bakura almost felt guilty for using him so cruelly and toying with the poor boy's feelings. Almost ...

"Let's go see the fishermen."

"Fishermen?"

"Yeah ... we'll see them catch what we're going to eat."

Hand in hand Bakura and Marik walked over to the fishermen to watch the elaborate net-casting, and pulling the fish onto the boat, and fighting off hippoppotamus and crocodiles that were also hungry.

Other people watched as well. Various fine ladies with necklaces and bracelets that Bakura greedily managed to slip off and pocket. Men with heavy money bags from which Bakura stold handfuls of coins without them noticing at all. Only Marik grinned at him as he felt Bakura's moneybags.

Soon the two boys had plates of various fish in front of them They ate until they were literaly stuffed.

Bakura sat back on his couch and pulled Marik to sit on his lap again. He hugged the boy from behind, "Almost there ..."

"Where?"

"You'll see. It's a special place. I think you'll like it ..."

"Where? Tell me please!"

"No because then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

"Oh come on! I'll be surprised anyway! Please!"

"Nope."

Marik sulked until he felt the thief put his head on his shoulder. It's weight comforted him.

Marik looked ahead. A flash of blue stung his eyes and it took him a few seconds to figure out where they were. Before Marik could speak a word, Bakura was pulling him off the boat and carrying him to the 'special place'. Bakura laughed as he dropped Marik onto the sand.

Marik looked out at the ocean, "It's beautiful ..."

"I know isn't it? Come on, let's go for a swim."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how to ... swim."

"Oh ... Okay then, we won't go too deep."

Marik nodded and took off most of his clothes as did Bakura. They walked to the shore. Marik let the waves reach him but once the cold water actually touched his skin, he let out a squeal and tried to run off. The tomb-robber grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

"Come on ... it can't be colder than the Nile."

"Yes it can! It is! It is! It is!"

"No it isn't, you big baby! Come on."

With that he led Marik knee-deep into the ocean.

"What if there's sharks?"

"There isn't."

"Jelly-fish?"

"No."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!"

Just then a huge wave almost knocked them over. Marik clung on to Bakura to keep from being washed away.

Bakura laughed, "It's okay. I've got you. But you've got to lighten up, kay?"

Marik nodded slowly.

With that Bakura pulled Marik headfirst onto an incoming wave.

They were pulled under.

Marik looked scared when he finally came up for air.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DROWN ME!"

"No."

The next wave Marik tried it on his own to dive into it. Bakura grabbed his hand to keep from separating.

Their day was spent diving into incoming waves. But, soon, too soon for both of them, the sun started setting and they had to dry off before night fell.

Marik hugged Bakura as they dried off with his cloak and then set that on the sand to dry.

They sat on the sand to watch the sunset.

"It's beautiful ... the sun ... and it's light bouncing off the sea."

"Yes it is ... isn't it?"

Marik looked up at Bakura, who was looking down at him with a strange expression. His eyes were soft ... lips parted ... leaning down closer ...

And Marik followed suit and turned his face up to meet his lips.

_'And here ... I take the plunge ... this stupid ... naive ... boy ... believes I love him ... and to prove it I must ... do this ...'_

And their lips met and Bakura's mind went blank. No planning, no scheming, nothing. Pure bliss. Pure pleasure as he wrapped his arms around the boy's small waist.

He pushed Marik down onto the sand and reached under his pants. It was then Marik pushed him off. Hard.

"NO! No ... not that. Not yet anyway ... please not that."

Bakura nodded, "It's okay. I won't force you ..."

"Thank you."

Bakura hugged Marik close, "I'm sorry ... for scaring you. I'll take it slower."

Marik nodded, "It's getting cold ..."

Bakura stood up and helped Marik up. "Let's go home then."

Marik raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Bakura grinned and grabbed his arm, "C'mon!"

They ran along the shore, laughing and rough-housing along the way. Eventually they reached a small shack that looked to Marik like a stable.

Bakura knocked on the door and spoke to a toothless man in some strange language. Soon though, he threw a necklace that he had stolen from the fine lady on the boat. The man grinned his toothless grin and showed them to (Marik was correct) a stable. Bakura motioned for Marik to wait outside and soon came back out with a camel.

Marik gasped and smiled, "Kura! Cool!"

He huggled Bakura tightly and laughed, "Wow!"

Bakura smiled, "Anything to see you happy ... love ..."

Marik blushed and grinned, "Thank you."

The man left them and Bakura steadied the camel. The thief grabbed Marik's waist and hoisted the boy up to the seta tied onto the camel's back. He soon mounted as well and showed Marik how to hold on to him and the camel.

Then Bakura pulled on the reigns and they were off.

At first they went slowly to get Marik used to the animel. Then they galloped through the sand enjoying the cool desert breeze. Soon the camel tired and they were forced to slow to a moderate pace.

They made it Inn very late and to Bakura's dismay Remus was there wating for them.

"Have fun ... boys?" he asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Marik, though, didn't catch that and nodded enthusiastically, "It was great! I've never been to any of those places before! Kura's the best!"

Remus smiled bitterly, "He is ... until someone better comes along ... "

Marik frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Yes ... first it was that dancer girl ... then I came along ... now you ... Bakura changes 'loves' faster than seasons change."

But Remus miscalculated Marik's intelligence. The boy just stepped in front of bakura protectively and yelled, "You're just bitter!"

Remus frowned, "What?"

"Ali told me! And Bakura did too! He never loved you and now you are jelouse! So ... uh ... f-fuck off!"

Remus smiled, "Bakura ... do not tell me ... the mouse has overtaken the mighty lion? Because the hawk knows ... and the hawk has spoken before hand ... and the lion knows what the hakw does ... to the intruding MICE!"

With that Remus stormed off, his cloak billowing behind him. And Marik noticed the blue hawk lined in gold in the back of the cloak.

The boy turned to Bakura with curiosity in his eyes, "What DOES the hawk do to the intruding mice?"

Bakura looked at the floor and smiled, 'Nothing ... unles he wishes death by a lion."

Marik put his arms around Bakura's neck, "Good."

"Let's go take a bath."

"Not the Nile again!"

"Where else!"

"Aw man!"

Bakura pulled Marik closer and as they walked in silence to the shallow side of the Nile he thought about what Remus had said.

_'True we did have a plan ... but ... I don't know anymore ... not after that kiss ... and he's never told me the concequences ... if anything should go ... dreadfully wrong ...'_

* * *

A/N: Big scary, mean Remus! WAAA! He's BAD! I don't like him! "wink" Hmmm ... what couple should this ficcie be centered with ... Kura X Remus? Or Kura X Makky?

Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, R&R PLZ!


	6. Chapter 6: Pulling A Bakura

Like Oil And Water

Chapter 6: Pulling A Bakura

Remus sighed as Bakura threw open the door and marched in. "There is something known as knocking ... ever heard of it?"

"WHAT were you playing at last night! You practically gave everything away! You imbicile!"

Remus merely looked at the floor and smiled as he always did. Bakura on the other hand, almost had steam coming out of his ears.

"Listen, Bakura. You may be a better thief and killer than me, but I have lived longer than you. I know what I'm doing-"

"Obviously not! You made him doubt me! Doubt isn't good!"

"It is called reverse psychology ... I doubt you've heard of that either."

Bakura sat on a chair facing Remus. "Listen you, I'm tired of playing your little games. Tell me what's going on! Tell me what EXACTLY is the plan!"

Remus' smile grew wider, "I cannot do that. For your lover boy would worm it out of you somehow ... you've fallen in love and grown weak. I'm disgusted."

"I have NOT fallen in love! That brat means nothing to me! I could slit his throat this instant!"

"Oh good ... very, very good ... we're going to need that."

Bakura paled when Remus said that.

Remus just raised his eyebrows, "What! Does the prospect make you cry ...? Aw ... poor, pityful lovebird."

"I'm NOT in love ... you need him dead, fine! Done!"

Bakura unsheathed his sword and started storming out the door.

Remus just laughed, "No Bakura ... not yet ... first, we need something ..."

"Where!"

"Only he knows ... he'll have to help us rob his own home ... ironic, isn't it?"

Bakura nodded, "Done. I'll go tell him at once-"

"No! No, Bakura ... have I thought you nothing at all! You act like a simple-minded fool! Love really has turned your brain to mush."

"I am NOT in love!"

"THEN you should know ... you have to do it gradually. Make him think you ... thought of it by accident ... but for an accident to happen, there has to be a reason. And the reason for this particular accident will be ..."

* * *

Marik's eyes widened, "WHAT!" 

Bakura laughed at Marik's shocked expression, "You heard ... I'm going to teach to steal."

"NO way! Bakura I can't ... no! Just no ..."

Bakura sat next to him and took his hands, "Please ... for me ...? I mean if you're going to spend your whole life with me ... don't you wanna help me ...?"

Marik looked doubtful, "I don't know ..."

"Please? For me ...? For Kura ...?"

Marik sighed, "FINE! Dear Ra! Just because of Kura ..."

Bakura grinned, "Great ... this is just perfect ..."

_'Perfect ... indeed.'_

Bakura's eyes narrowed as he watched the baker's apprentice clumsily take the honyecakes out of the over and drop them onto the table.

He turned to Marik who looked doubtful again, "Him!"

"Yes him ... he's young, stupid ... easily intrested ..."

Bakura grinned as he saw the young man wink at a girl opposite of his stall weaving.

Marik stared at Bakura, "And it hasn't crossed your mind that he might be straight?"

"Nah ... I saw him looking at the butcher's son's ass."

Marik raised an eyebrow, "And so ... I have to flirt with him ...?"

"Yes while you steal honeycakes."

Marik sighed but nodded, "Even thoughI don't like this ... here I go."

He began crawling out of their hiding place when bakura stopped him, "You forgot the bracelet."

Marik took it and slipped it on. He walked over to the baker's stall where the young man was still looking over at the weaver girl. Marik looked at the variety of bread while while swinging the big brown bag he had slung on his shoulder. He walked closer to the baker's aprentice until he was directly in the young man's view.

Then he 'dropped' his bracelet in front of the man, "Oh!"

The baker's apprentice bent to pick it up just as Marik did. They bumped.

"Oh dear! Sir ... pardon me ..."

The man just smiled a cocky smile and took Marik's arm. Marik blushed and half-heartedly tried to pull his arm away. The man slipped the bracelet back on his wrist.

"What's this I hear about 'sir' ...? My name is Mut'setnaja. And you ... prince of mystery ...?"

Marik blushed again, "My name is ..."

_'Not your real name. No matter what Bakura says ... we've got to play it safe.'_

"Rashim."

Mut'setnaja smiled, "What a powerful-sounding name ... I like it ... so where are you from?"

"I was born in .. Karnak ... but I do not like so much religious talk so I moved here. It's much more ... the atmosphere here ..."

Marik slipped three honeycakes into the bag. "It's calm and peacefuly ..."

Mut'setnaja took Marik's hand, "Do you wish to come in?"

"I'm in a kind of hurry ..."

"It won't take long ..."

Marik slipped more honeycakes in and broke away, "I must take leave! Good bye!"

He ran off blending into the crowd.

Mut'setnaja sighed and looked back at the weaver's girl. She glared at him and he shrugged. He looked back at the honeycakes ... they were all gone.

Bakura laughed as he bit down on one of the honeycakes, "That was great! I was a little jelous at first but ... next is the jewelry shop! The new girl will be easy for you."

Marik pouted, "If you say so ..."

_'Somehow ... I don't like where this is going ...'_

* * *

A/N: Bakura's up to something ... obviously ... but will Marik figure it out? Or will he continue to be the thief's puppet? 

R&R PLZ!

Oh yeah I lub you guys! I got a review saying I was the best Bakura X Marik writer! "cries" You're too kind! There's millions of authors better than me!

"sniffle" Readers RULE!

Like I said ... my comp freezes when I try to read ppls stories (except in VERY rare occasions "pouts")... so if u want me to read ur stuff send it to my email. Thanx! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Not An Option

Like Oil And Water

Chapter 7: Not An Option

Marik frowned as Bakura counted out the necklaces, various jewels, bracelets, coins, rings, and other meaningless things made of gold, grinning.

"That was great Marik!"

Marik looked worried, "I had never robbed a temple before! And I didn't think I ever would!"

Bakura shrugged, "But you did it because you love me, right?"

"Yeah ..."

Bakura sighed as he stood up and grabbed his camel's reigns, "Where did you use to live? Tell me ... I want to know."

Marik looked doubtful, "It's beyond that rock ... way beyond."

Bakura nodded and helped him up to the saddle, "Okay. Let's go."

Marik got off the camel slowly, "I hate it here ... it brings back bad memories ... "

The tomb-keeper reached for the Rod at his belt, "I don't want to go inside."

Bakura bit his lip, "Let's just take a look, yeah?"

Bakura took Marik's hand as they decended the steps to the tomb., "I heard that there was some kind of treasure here?"

Marik's eyes narrowed instantly, "No."

"No?"

"I will not help you."

Bakura was taken aback, "B-but Marik ... I'm a tomb-robber, it's what i do, I mean-"

"But I'm not!"

Bakura frowned, "Fine!" He walked away from Marik, "You be that way!"

Marik watched Bakura leave, "Kura I'm sorry! Wait! I'll help!"

In his rush, Marik tripped over a loose rock. Bakura saw that with the corner of his eye and could have easily let Marik get hurt and maybe die, which would have been best for him, but he turned around and caught him. Marik looked up at him smiling, "Thanks."

Bakura gave him a quick kiss and grabbed his hand, "Okay? Where are the god cards?"

Marik showed him to a room where there was a low table with chains. There were three half-decayed bodies in it. Marik turned away, "The door at the back."

Bakura walked over to it and looked at the lock, "It's locked ..."

"Oh ..."

"You KNOW how to open it ... "

"So?"

Bakura walked over to him and hugged him. He carried Marik so he wouldn't have to see the corpses of his family.

They reached the door, "Okay, open it."

Marik pushed on the third brick next to the lock. The brick next to it popped out. Marik caught it and reached inside. He retrieved a key.

Bakura watched amazed as Marik unlocked the door with the key and opened it.

"There."

Bakura walked inside hurriedly. He saw nothing but another low table.

"You tricked me! Marik!"

Marik walked inside and sighed. He walked over to the table, "Gimme a hand with the lid."

Bakura blinked, "Lid?"

Marik rolled his eyes and pushed the lid off half-way. Bakura walked over and saw three cards under it. He pushed the lid off all the way. It fell onto the floor loudly.

The tomb-keeper looked away as Bakura drooled over the god cards.

"Wow! Marik! They're finally mine!"

"That's nice."

"Soon ... soon ... I will have the ultimate power!"

Marik raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I said I love flowers!"

Marik frowned at him, "Whatever ..."

_'Something's up ... that's clear enough ...'_

Bakura pocketed the three cards and started leaving. Marik followed silently.

They got to the Inn pretty quicky and Marik went straight to bed. Bakura meanwhile had business to take care of.

He walked to Remus' room and threw the door open, "Remus!"

Remus was sitting in a chair reading by the light of a candle. He didn't look up when Bakura came in.

"Remus!"

Remus still didn't look up, "Yes?"

"I got them!"

"Good for you."

"Remus! Isn't that all we wanted! Now we can get the Ultimate Power!"

Remus nodded, "Yes ... but I'm trying to figure out what's missing. I'm not very good at translating Hieric, I'm afraid. Bring Marik ... he should know this script."

Bakura frowned, "He's asleep."

"I don't particularly care!"

Bakura exasperatedly and walked back to his room.

He turned on the oil lamp, "Marik?"

Silence.

Bakura walked over to the bed.

Empty.

Except for a note:

**Went to take care of something. Be right back.**

**Love,**

**Marik**

Bakura scowled and crumpled the note, stuffing it into his pocket.

He walked back to Remus, "Brat's gone. Left a note saying he'd be back soon, though."

Remus shrugged, "Oh well."

He pointed to some scrolls on the table, "Memorize the maps. You can read them best."

Bakura sighed and took a seat next to Remus, and began to read the maps.

Bakura wiped the sweat from his forehead as he turned the hourglass for the second time.

"I wonder where that stupid brat is ..."

Remus looked over at Bakura, "You seem worried. Why?"

"I am NOT worried Remus! Fuck off!"

Remus shrugged, "I'm just saying-"

"So what's the 'plan' anyway!"

"Plan?"

"Yes PLAN! Why do we need Marik anyway!"

"Oh ... that. We need his blood."

Bakura's eyebrows went up, "Blood? So ... basically we have to chop his arm off or something?"

"Oh no ... much more."

"Really? How much more."

"Don't you see Bakura? We have to kill him ... you more specificallyYOU have to ..."

Bakura gulped as Remus smiled, "So will you do it?"

Bakura frowned, "Yes. Yes, I will. That brat means nothing to me anyway-"

_Crash._

Both men turned to see Marik standing there, having dropped an oil lamp.

"Ba-Bakura ... how ... how could you!"

* * *

A/N: Okay yeah ... here's where it gets difficult. Here's where it gets ... bloody ... "shudder"

So yeh ... R&R PLZ!


	8. Chapter 8: It Hurts

Like Oil And Water

Chapter 8: It Hurts

Marik's eyes glimmered with tears. "I ... I thought you said ... that's why you-"

The boy turned and ran. Bakura rose quickly, sent a glare at Remus, and ran after Marik.

"Marik! It ... it isn't how it sounds! I ... I had to say that for Remus to believe me! I'd never hurt you! Please stop!"

But Marik didn't stop. Clutching something to his chest, he ran out of the Inn and into the desert, with the thief on his tail. Though fast, Marik was quickly caught by the tomb thief who had infinite more experience in running (having practiced while running from countless soldiers.)

Bakura tackled him to the ground and the object that Marik had been holding, flew into the air and landed a few feet away from them.

"I got you! Listen brat! I didn't mean that! Okay! I don't love you! Got that! It was all an act! I just wanted you to lead me to the God cards and you did! What can I say ... stupidity must run in your family."

Marik's eyes filled with tears. Bakura turned him over so he was facing the boy and straddling him.

"Stop crying! Be a man!"

"I th-thought you loved me!"

Marik just cried harder. Bakura found that it hurt him to see Marik like this.

"You said you did! We ... we almost- ARGH!" Marik sniffled.

"Stop it!"

Marik didn't stop and Bakura was losing it. Marik was screaming for all of Egypt to hear and he'd be caught if he didn't do something. He pressed his lips against Marik's hard and was surprised to feel Marik's arms around him, pulling him closer.

Then he felt someone pull him up.

Bakura looked at the person who had rescued him from comitting a crime in any thief's eyes. It was Remus.

"Are you crazy, Bakura? Anyone could have seen you and you would have been killed! By my hand or anyone's!"

Bakura sighed, "Yes, I know ..."

He picked up Marik, who had retrieved his object from the sand, by his hair. Bakura looked at the thing Marik was carrying and gasped, surprised.

"What the hell! The Millennium Necklace! This son-of-a-bitch went to get thi-"

Marik suddenly stopped crying and shoved Bakura off of him, "Don't you dare!"

Remus and Bakura froze and looked at him wide-eyed.

"Don't you dare!" Marik cried again. "Don't you dare talk about my mother! You bastard!"

Remus strode forward and struck Marik, sending him whirling onto the sand.

Marik cried again, his tears moistening the cold sand of the desert. He looked up at Bakura, his bangs plastered on his forehead, face tearstained, eyes puffy.

Bakura looked disgusted but his glare soon softened, _'Pathetic ... poor ... boy ...'_

"Ba-Baku-ra? Y-you said ... you loved me ... and that day on the beach, you kissed me. It felt real to me! How could you! How could you!"

Bakura looked away and let Remus tie Marik up. He let Remus be the one to beat him and take the Millennium Necklace that had once belonged to his dear sister. He let Remus gag him and chain his arms together behind his back. He let Remus do this to Marik because Bakura knew he could not, would not. And he turned away from them because he knew if he saw Remus doing this to what could have been 'his' boy, he'd kill Remus.

Then it was done and Remus was holding the chains that bound the small boy who was currently crying and on his knees. Bakura was almost sickened as he saw the ropes and chains cutting into Marik's skin and the gag tied tightly around Marik's head.

He cleared his throat, glared at Remus, and started walking towards the camels. He swiftly mounted his own while Remus tied Marik's chains to Bakura's camel. Then Remus mounted another camel and smiled at Bakura.

"Let's go. Do you prefer to race, or go at a slower pace for your bitch?"

"He is not my bitch! Or anything of mine! We could race if it were not so suspicious the Pharaoh would be on us in a second!"

Remus shrugged, the same sly smile on his face, "So you say ..."

They started their journey across the desert at a moderate pace, slow enough for Marik to keep up.

Remus coughed twice, "But I know better."

Bakura was now annoyed, "What! You talk so much I lose track of what you say!"

Remus shrugged, "All the better ... for me anyway."

"Remus, shut up!"

"Fine, I shall sing."

"NO! Okay, okay, you can talk!"

Remus grinned at Bakura who smiled back, "I knew you'd see things my way, dear love Bakura ..."

Bakura felt a lump in his throat as he saw Marik sniffle and wipe his nose with his chained hand.

But nonetheless, outside he looked at Remus and licked his lips, "Oh, so you're talking dirrrrty now?"

Remus shook his head, "Not really. I'm merely teasing you and your bitch."

Bakura glared at him, "I see you're still bitter I chose a mere boy over you, Mister High-and-Mighty?"

"Oh, so you admit to choosing him?"

"No! Ofcourse not! I meant, pretending to choose him!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Same difference."

Bakura growled, "Can you like, fall off your camel and break your neck already!"

Remus shook his head, "You forget, only I know HOW to get The Power."

Marik looked up, "Wrong."

Both thieves stopped their camels and looked at him, "What?"

Marik merely looked back at the sand.

Remus' eyes narrowed, "If you know as well ... then you should know what lies ahead for you. Enjoy your last night of life."

Bakura felt sick in his stomach, "Yes, but Remus you'll kill him."

"No, you will."

"No."

"Yes, I'll tell you why when the time is right."

Marik, though, knew why. He looked at Bakura's Ring, which shone on the moonlight and he burts into tears.

'_It hurts ... Remus is evil ... and Bakura ... it hurts ...'_

* * *

A/N: R&R Plz. 


	9. Chapter 9: It's Only Cause And Effect

Like Oil And Water

Chapter 9: It's Only Cause And Effect

Bakura sighed as he heard Marik's breathing grow louder. The boy was obviously tired, but he said nothing. He didn't moan or complain, nothing. But Bakura knew ... the boy was suffering and at this rate he'd die ...

So he stopped his camel and looked at Remus, "Right Remus, we'll stop for the night."

"Oh?" Remus laughed darkly. "Is your bitch tired already?"

"No!" Bakura spat back irritably, "I'M tired."

"But, you're never tired."

Bakura jumped down from the camel, "Well, guess what? I'm human and thus tired NOW!"

Remus shook his head incredulously and smirked while jumping off his own camel. And tying both camels to a stake which he pounded into the sand.

He unbuckled a large bundle from the camel's side and threw it on the floor, producing two floor mats with special bags full of sand sewn at the four corners to keep it from blowing away. They were to lie on. Next came the thick matress, thick blankets, and pillows. Last came a thin sheet of linen, thin enough to breathe through . They were made to keep sand and mosquitos away and had sand bags on the corners as well.

Bakura took out an oil lamp and a waterskin and threw them at Remus who disappeared under his linen sheet. Then taking a lamp and waterskin for himself, Bakura looked at Marik who was on his knees looking up at the night sky. The boy looked ehausted, lips chapped, eyes tired, and bruised ... very bruised.

Bakura sighed as he lied on the matress, "Listen you ... you look like shit. It's best you get a good night's sleep. You can have one fifth of my matress."

Marik looked at Bakura with eyes full of a mixture of hate, fury, and resentment, "I don't want or need your pity."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Fine, be that way. Have a nice time in the cold Egyptian night air."

With that Bakura disappeared under his own linen sheet. A few feet away Remus lay, unknown to Bakura, very, very happy.

Marik however was left alone to his tears beside the camels.

Presently, however, it got cold, sand began blowing, and he sneezed time after time. Soon he barely had strenght to sit up so he lied down near the furry animal's stomach.

Bakura saw through the thin cloth, the boy was asleep and shivering. He tried turning away countless times, but kept turning back to look at him. Finally, sand beating all around him, he threw the linen off and walked over to the boy.

"Wake up!"

And the boy woke up with a start, shaking sand off his hair and face. Bakura wasted no time, cut Marik loose from the rope, picked him up roughly and threw him onto the matress. Marik was shocked and promptly tried to run away.

But Bakura was too quick and pinned his down, "Listen boy, I'm being generous. So if you want run away, freeze to death in the cold, or get bitten by a snake or scorpion, get caught by thieves of any scoundrel that finds you and get beaten and raped for the rest of your life, or worse! Be my guest."

With that Bakura pulled the linen over them. Marik looked around and saw it was a very tight fit, made for only one person really. And Bakura was still on him.

Marik was breathing hard and not exactly comfortable, "Better them than you."

Bakura's eyes narrowed, "You asked for it."

He grabbed Marik and rolled them oover, switching their positions, then forced Marik at his side, so they were pressed together and lying sideways. Marik kept trying to move away but Bakura kept pressing him back onto his own body.

Marik soon gave up, though, too tired to fight. He was sweaty, his bangs sticking onto his head and could barely keep his eyes open. His body felt numbened. So he stopped struggling and let his head fall heavily onto Bakura's warm chest, and let the thief wrap his arms around his waist, and let them stay pressed together.

Once again Bakura felt guilty. Very, very guilty. But pushing aside everything he managed to get sleep.

For a while anyway.

He awoke to Marik shivering, sweating, his brow furrowed.

Bakura sat up as best he could and wiped the sweat off marik, "It's okay ... it's okay ... I'm here."

He pulled the blanket up and hugged the boy close.

_'Tommorow, I'm talking to Remus. No more bullshit. I'm taking Marik with me far away from that psycho. Tommorow... Marik goes free.'_

* * *

A/N: Okay, yeah! So TOTALLY short! But at least I did it! WHEEEE! IN A FRIEKEN WEEK this is all I managed! "put gun to head" Not HAPPY!

Oh well, not your guys' fault! R&R PLZ! 


	10. Chapter 10: Just Shoot Me

Like Oil And Water

Chapter 10: Just Shoot Me

Bakura frowned as he felt a sharp poke at his ribs.

He mumbled sleepily, "Stop ..."

Poke.

"STOP!"

Next to him, Marik, who was now curled up and sleeping soundly, gave a small moan. Bakura sighed and threw back his side of the linen.

"So glad you could come back to the real world, " came Remus' annoying voice.

Bakura glarede up at him as Remus extened his hand with a , "Good morning!"

But, the thief knocked his hand away and got himself up, taking care to not wake Marik.

When he looked back at Remus, Bakura found himself being glared at with fury.

"YOU! WHAT is your problem!"

Bakura grabbed Remus' arm, pulling him away from the sleeping boy, "Shut up or you'll wake him."

"AND DO I CARE! You slept with him didn't you!"

Bakura sighed a little and crossed his arms over his chest, "Yes I did Remus."

Remus' eyes flashed even more dangerously and Bakura gave a little laugh.

"I actually ONLY slept. You would've heard if something had been going on."

"Oh I'm SUUUURE I would have!"

"Anyway, it's YOUR fault he's sick."

"So now you've grown a concience! AW! How sweet ..."

"SHUT the FUCK up! I'm THROUGH with you Remus! FOR GOOD! Marik and I will go now."

Bakura turned away and started walking to Marik when he felt cold metal come into contact with the side of his head. He froze as he heard a _'click' _and realized it was a gun.

"Listen Bakura, I like you, I really do. I've told you countless times and have received less than favorable responses. So, I REALLY don't want to blow your brains out. Face me!"

Bakura slowly turnd to face him and the gun. The guin was a few inches away from his forehead.

Then quick as a flash, Bakura knocked Remus' gun to the ground. Remus picked it up quickly and straightened up to Bakura smirking. Remus realized, now he too faced a gun.

Bakura smiled as he released the sfaety with a small _'click.'_

"Drop the gun Remus."

But Remus merely smiled, "Kill me."

"What!"

"Shoot me. Go ahead. I've given you a home, I've given you everything to sustain yourself, taught you everything you know, given you a father's love ... would've given you so much more if ... you only gave me a chance, had you wanted and needed it ..."

Bakura froze as he remembered all he'd shared with with Remus.

* * *

**Flashback:**

**A little white-haired boy is crying over two still bodies on the floor of a mud house as a tall figure, cloaked in black aproached him.**

**"Get up off the floor Bakura, son of Samhain, the leader of the thieves of Kuru Eruna."**

**The little boy looks up, "How ... how do you know my name! Who are you!" **

"I am one they call ... the Falcon."

**Bakura looks up, "The F-Falcon? I've heard of you ..." **

The man crouches and takes off his cloak, "It is I ... Remus Khofra."

* * *

**Remus sighed as he opened the scroll, "At the rate you're learning, I'll run out of things to teach you by the time you're a man!"**

**The little boy, now not so little, grins, "Teach me to be thief then!" **

"If that is what you wish ..."

* * *

The memories start swiming into one another ... Remus teaching him to read, Remus teaching him to write, Remus playing ball with him, Remus teaching him to shoot, teaching him to fight, Remus stroking his hair, Remus kissing him passionately in a bed of red velvet sheets after ...

Bakura shook his head violently as Remus spoke again, "You were mine Bakura ... mine ... but I led you to him. He who would steal you away by bewitching you with his spell ... But all I ask is that you shoot me ... shoot me and end my pityful life desiring the forbidden fruit of your love ..."

Bakura forced a smirk back on his face as he wiped sweat from his forehead, "How v-very poetic."

The white-haired thief clicked the dafety back on, "Just let Marik and I go ..."

Remus grinned and tackled Bakura to the ground, knocking the gun out of Bakura's hand and pointing it this time at Marik. He clicked the safety off and readied the trigger.

"No Bakura ... you don't understand my words, do you? I taught you everything you know. Thus, I know everything you'll do ... thus I always win."

Bakura's upper lip curled, "LET HIM GO!"

Remus sighed, "He doesn't have to die in the ritual you know ... I wouldn't deny you of happiness ... tha cruelly. But make a wrong move ... make a more than friendly touch ... and he DIES!"

* * *

A/N: SOOOO short! Must post before comp freezes! How was it? R&R PLZ! 


	11. Chapter 11: You don't love me

Like Oil And Water

Chapter 11: You don't love me ...

Remus smirked, knowing full well he had the upper hand, "And so ...? Are we clear?"

Bakura glared at him but nonetheless nodded.

"Right then. Wake the bitch up!"

Bakura walked over to Marik, carefully pulling back the linens, "Marik? Marik?"

He gently shook the boy, "Marik?"

But Marik only moaned and didn't wake. Remus was beginning to lose his patience.

He walked over and kicked Marik in the stomach, "Wake up!"

Bakura grabbed Remus' shirt, "You son of a-"

Bakura froze as he heard the click of a gun and knew that Remus would shoot the pained boy, who was now doubled up in pain."

Bakura let go of Remus to get on his knees, "Marik ... are you okay?"

Remus grabbed Bakura's hair pulling him up, "Bakura, run along now. Get the camels ready, I'll deal with this whore."

Bakura left without a word. Marik's hurt eyes followed, "But Bakura ..."

The boy tried to stand up, "B-Bakura ...!"

But Remus grabbed his hair, "Stay where you are bitch! I'm going to treat you for what you are, a filthy whore!"

Bakura's eyes widened but he dared not look back. With a deep breath to calm himself he untied the camels and started rolling up the matresses and their linens.

He heard Marik scream again and he closed his eyes, trying to drown out the noise.

"Bakura! AH! No, stop! Please! NO! NO! PLEASE STOP! BAKURA! BAKURA!"

Bakura's hands trembled as he tied their luggage to the camels.

He heard Remus' moans of pleasure and Marik's crying, muffled.

"Bakura ... help me! AH! Stop!"

"Shut up bitch .. shut up and stay still or I'll make you!"

"BA-KU-RA!" Marik yelled through gasps of pain as Remus attacked him.

Bakura leaned against the camel and furiously tied the knot. He pulled on the ropes hard and felt as if he would die.

Soon the screams dies out and Bakura snuck a peek at them. Remus was arching his back as he held himself up on the sand. Marik was between his legs, Remus pushing him down on his crotch ...

Bakura turned away and fell to his knees gasping for breath, "Ra in heaven ... "

_'I think I'm going to be sick ...'_

Hours later, when the sun had reached the highest point in the sky and was readying its decend, they were nearing the place Marik dreaded most.

Bakura felt his heart breaking whenever Marik sniffled or gasped in pain. He wanted to turn and hug the boy, care for his bruises, kiss away the pain.

But he couldn't. That was that and he couldn't. He also couldn't look at Remus, who was wearing a stupid smirk on his face. Or else he'd be sick again ...

Finally they arrived at The Place. Bakura frowned, "Remus ... this is ... a ..."

Marik looked up, "The Temple of Duat ... the gateway to the other world. This is ..."

Marik couldn't finish because he burst into tears. Bakura felt bad again, "So Remus ... what exactly are we going to do to Marik ...?"

Remus grinned, "You'll see."

* * *

A/N:Yeah it's short ... but I have the last chappie out so ..." 


	12. Chapter 12: The Temple of Duat

Like Oil And Water

Chapter 12: The Temple of Duat

Bakura frowned, "No, I mean it. What are we going to do to him!"

Remus smiled, "Shut up, get off your damn camel, tie them up, and don't you dare do anything you'd regret."

Bakura glared at him, "Asshole."

Marik cried out when Remus unchained him and flung him to the ground, "You're still bleeding, bitch?"

The thief stole a look at Marik and almost died.

Marik was as pale as death, his lips were bitten, chapped, and bruised, his legs were dripping blood onto the sand in a puddle, and he looked just about to die, if it were not for his eyes. His eyes full of pain and hurt. Bakura turned away from him to keep from crying, "Remus ... enough is enough. Just bring him in."

"As you wish."

Remus grabbed Marik's hair and forcefully pushed him into the Temple. Inside there was a table, much like the table used to make mummies, and a statue of Anubis looking down on said table. There was a door with hieroglyphs etched around it and eyes staring out at Bakura, Remus, and what was left of Marik.

Marik whimpered and refused to be dragged to the table, "NO! NO! Bakura please help me! Please don't let him! Please! BAKURA PLEASE! BAKURA LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME!"

But, Bakura couldn't. Or else Remus would kill Marik. At that point Bakura felt like dying ... but outside, he was as cold and emotionless as ever.

Remus succeeded in dragging the screaming boy onto the table and chaining him up.

Then the Falcon turned to Bakura, smirking as usual, "Now Bakura ... it's your turn ..."

Bakura walked forward, unsure of what to do.

Marik screamed as if he'd been burned and thrashed around, his ripped clothes flailing wildly around him.

Bakura looked at Remus, "What now?"

"Take his soul ... and offer it to Anubis ..."

Bakura froze. He felt as if a bucket of cold water had been poured on him, "WHAT!"

"Do as I say!"

"You said he wouldn't die! We had a deal!"

"He, technically isn't going to die ... he'll be souless ... but still alive ..."

Bakura lunged at Remus who quickly dodged, "Bakura ... do it. Or I will."

"YOU CAN'T!"

Remus lunged at Bakura and pinned him to the ground. They fought and pulled and threw punches and kicks, fighting for the Millennium ring, until finally, Remus threw Bakura off him and raised the Ring, "All mighty Anubis, accept the offering before you! Open the doors to The Ultimate Power!"

The Ring hovered in midair glowing.

Marik screamed and Bakura ran to his side, nothing mattered now. Nothing except saving Marik.

He reached the boy's side and tried to unchain him. Marik screamed as he felt his soul being drained from his body. Through his open mouth, what looked like thin white steam was rising. And the door was opening.

Bakura gasped, "NO! Marik! Listen to me! Please ... please don't go! Hold on as much as you can! Please! I love you!"

But Marik's eyes had already gone blank and he was losing his soul fast, the door was almost half open.

Bakura cried out in frustration, "NO! DAMMIT NO! Stay! You can't leave me! Stupid, stupid Ring!"

Bakura looked up at Remus, "How are you doing this! You CAN'T!"

"And why not!"

"You just CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT!"

""YOU CAN'T! Only a Ryou can!"

Remus stood up, "And that's exactly what I am!"

Bakura fell to his knees, "WHAT! "

"You heard. I am Remus Khofra-Ryou. Bakura ... look into my eyes ... look into the eyes of your brother."

Bakura felt weak, "What!"

"Khofra ... my mother's last name ... out mother's last name ... she died giving birth to you ... I loved you, ever since I saw you, a little boy. I loved you ... And I could have stayed by your side forever ... I would have treated you like you deserved-"

"REMUS! We're BROTHERS! That's DISGUSTING! YOU SICKO! I don't LOVE you! And now, I HATE you! You have PROBLEMS, you bastard! I love Marik! And now you're trying to take him away from me! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Remus looked hurt for the first time in his life, "Bakura I ... to stop we need to have a sacrifice ... a soul ..."

Remus saw desperation in Bakura's eyes, "TAKE MY SOUL! Take my soul for Marik's!"

Remus gasped, "Bakura ..."

The thief ran to the door. It was almost all open. Inside were the three god cards shining, hovering in midair.

Bakura looked at them for a second, "These cards ... power ... I once only desired power ... it's because I knew not how to love ... but now ... I ... do. I love Marik."

Remus looked at Bakura rushing back to Marik, who had almost become a souless body.

Remus walked to the door and pushed at it with the Ring. He pushed hard and it was closing.

Bakura hadn't noticed yet, that Marik's soul was coming back, that his eyes looked less unfocused and dead.

It wasn't until he felt Marik's arm twitched that he looked up, "Marik!"

He looked at the door which was almost closed, only a crack left.

Bakura gasped as realization hit him, "Remus!"

He ran to Remus, feeling a wave of warmth overcome him.

He panicked, "No Remus!" But Remus had closed the door and stood back. He swerved unsteadily and fell back, Bakura was ready to catch him, "Remus!"

Remus looked up at him, his eyes becoming paler.

"Ba ... ku ... ra ... I ... I love ... you ..."

Bakura hugged Remus, "I love you too ..."

Remus smiled slightly and then he was gone. His eyes were lifeless, his body limp.

"My brother ..."

Bakura heard a clang. The Millennium Ring had fallen to the floor. Bakura looked at it disgusted and rushed to Marik, "MARIK!"

Marik was blinking up at the statue of Anubis, "That was so ... I felt so ..."

Bakura touched his arm, "Marik?"

Marik yerked away as much as he could; he was still chained. Bakura struggled to unchain him, but Marik only kept moving away.

"Marik! I'm sorry .. please ... forgive me ..."

Marik let Bakura unchain him and struggled to get away. But he lost his balance and fell into Bakura instead. Bakura caught him and hugged him close.

"It's okay ... it's okay ..."

Marik broke down and cried. tears spilling out onto Bakura's chest.

"I love you Bakura ... please ... don't ever do that ... please ..."

"Marik ... he told me if I didn't ... he'd kill you! If I didn't let him ... he'd ... kill you! I did it for you!"

Marik hugged Bakura tughter, "I love you Bakura ... don't leave me ... don't let go ..."

Bakura shook his head, "Never. I will never let any harm come to you. Shh ... it's over now ... it's over ..."

They stayed like that, in each other's arms, holding each other tightly for the longest time. When finally they let go, it was holding hands that they walked over to Remus to retrieve the Rod and Necklace. Bakura hesitated when they walked to the Ring.

Marik frowned, "What's that card? On the Ring ...?"

Bakura looked at the floor, "His soul card ... I can't bear to look at it but ..."

Bakura picked the Ring and the card up. After putting the Ring on, he finally turned the card over and gasped.

Marik too looked at it shocked, "Bakura ...? Why ...?"

"He was my brother, you know ... I ... I'll treasure this card forever ... I guess this was really his soul card ... what lay withing. Not his fault ... he was made that way ..."

Marik nodded, "Alright Kura ... let's go home."

Bakura put his arm around Marik's waist and they walked out. taking one last look at the Temple they got on a camel and rode away. Not knowing where ... Bakura rode to the sea. Marik went to sit near the shore, but Bakura held back, looking at the card. He touched the gold lettering that gave the card its name. Sighing sadly, he put it down and walked next to Marik.

Marik looked up at him and smiled, "I like it at night here ... "

Bakura hugged him, "Me too."

Marik looked up at the stars, "I think they're up there. Watching us ... making sure we don't do anything stupid ..."

Bakura frowned, "Who?"

"My mom and Remus ..."

Bakura looked up at the stars, "Yeah ... yeah. Sounds like Remus to spy ... yes. I think so too."

Moonlight was their only source of light in the cold beach where two naked bodies lay, sweaty and hot, pressed together on the sand. Moonlight reflected on the card in Bakura's deck ... the gold lettering spelling out its name: The Man-Eater Bug.

A/N: Hey! How was THAT for an ending, huh? So yeah ppl ... R&R PLZ!


End file.
